Feature Comics Vol 1 55
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Otto, a painter ** other painter * ** unnamed fake butler Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Big Top | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = John Devlin | Inker2_1 = John Devlin | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Samar: "Three Buffalo Hunters" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Mort Leav | Inker3_1 = Mort Leav | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler4_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker4_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle4 = Zero, Ghost Detective: "The Buried Locket" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dr. Winters, Zero's old friend Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler5_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker5_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn | StoryTitle6 = Fargo Kid: "Forest Fire" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Alex Koda | Inker6_1 = Alex Koda | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Lala Plaooza | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Bernard Dibble | Inker7_1 = Bernard Dibble | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza | Writer8_1 = Phil Martin | Penciler8_1 = Phil Martin | Inker8_1 = Phil Martin | StoryTitle8 = Swing Sisson: "South American Goodwill Tour" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Sacred Tower of the Cree Indians" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker9_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Flatfoot Charlie Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Pacific Coast Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Rusty Ryan and the Boyville Brigadiers: "Lieutenant General McBarter" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler10_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker10_1 = Paul Gustavson | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Cappy, Boyville Supervisor * The Boyville Brigadiers ** Smiley Scott ** Ed ** Whitey ** Scotty Antagonists: * * The Black Dragon Other Characters: * Lieutenant General McBarter Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Capt. Bruce Blackburn, Counterspy: "It Happened On Rails" | Synopsis11 = | Writer11_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler11_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker11_1 = Harry Campbell | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Colonel Jordan Antagonists: * Sonya (daughter of the legendary Fraulein Doktor) Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Union Station ** Bolling Field Items: * Vehicles: * Express Train from Washington to Chicago, via Pittsburgh, on ABC Railroad * P-38 Lightning | StoryTitle12 = Spin Shaw: "Aircraft Carrier versus Submarine" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Clark Williams | Inker12_1 = Clark Williams | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Pacific Ocean Items: * Vehicles: * U.S. aircraft carrier * U.S. destroyers * U.S. dive bomber * Japanese submarine * Japanese seaplane | Notes = * Doll Man: ** The warplanes raiding New York City have no markings, and don't look like any of the German bombers of that time, but everybody in the story, plus the Narrator, understands that these are Nazis. ** No estimates exist for fatalities or property damage resulting from these raids, nor for how long they went on, nor for where the enemy aircraft were based. * Most or all of these stories were originally untitled. * Also featured in this issue of Feature Comics were: ** Poison Ivy, by Gill Fox ** The Flying Sampan (text story), by Robert M. Hyatt ** Homer Doodle and Son, by Arthur Beeman | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #55 April 1942, entire issue }}